


The Escort

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: This is a Laura/Lee fic written for bsg_kink for the Let Me Share With You weekend in which we were to write an AU set in another BSG writer's universe.  I wrote in Lanalucy's WPF universe -- see link to original story on LJ.





	The Escort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WPF: Apollo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352959) by Lanalucy. 



Lee was used to being sent to affluent neighborhoods in his line of work, but the building he just pulled up to might be the fanciest yet. He double checked the address his boss gave him and parked after verifying he was at the correct place. An honest to Gods doorman showed him in and he waited patiently as the man at the front desk buzzed up to the penthouse to announce his arrival, and he supposed, verify that he was expected.

Lee’s boss hadn’t indicated this was an important client, but his surroundings belied that. As the elevator rose, he wondered if it was someone famous and, if so, whether that would affect his performance. He’d had very powerful women as clients before, but never anyone he recognized. While the rich might pay for it, apparently, the famous don’t.

As the elevator opens, Lee takes stock of the woman who meets him. She’s a little past middle aged, very slight, but good-looking with medium length dark hair and deep green eyes behind a pair of stylish glasses. She looks vaguely familiar, but Lee can’t place where he might know her from.

“Apollo, I presume,” she states, holding out her hand in greeting.

“Yes,” Lee says, taking her hand. Instead of shaking it, as she was expecting, he pulls it up and places a gentle kiss on the back of it. He likes the slight blush that blooms across her cheeks at the gesture.

“What should I call you?” he asks.

“Laura,” she says a bit hesitantly.

“Shall we sit?” she asks, leading him over to a beautifully decorated sitting area.

“I’ve never done this before,” she explains, as she takes a seat on the sofa, “so I’m not sure of the protocol.”

“Most women want to talk first,” he states, sitting down beside her, “explain what they want, lay down the ground rules, things like that.”

“Have you been doing this long, Apollo?”

“About a year now”

“Do you enjoy it?”

It’s a complicated question for Lee so he just flashes her a smile.

“What can I do for you?” he asks, “what do you want?”

“I just want to feel…like somebody wants me,” she says, “before…” she trails off, shaking her head.

“Just a regular frak,” she clarifies after a moment.

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” Lee asks.

Nodding, Laura takes him to her bedroom and encourages him to make himself comfortable while she slips into the master bath to change. Lee strips down to his boxers and sits down at the edge of the bed. Shortly, Laura emerges in a short silk robe and mauve nightie that complement her pale skin. 

“You’ve got great legs,” Lee says, admiring their shapely lengths.

“Thank you,” Laura responds, slipping out of the robe and sitting down next to him.

Lee runs his hand down Laura’s cheek, tilting her chin up so he can capture her lips. He kisses her slowly at first, then runs his tongue across her lips, requesting access to her mouth. When she opens to him, he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue along hers, then licking against the sensitive roof of her mouth.

Lee lets his lips move from Laura’s to her jaw, placing open-mouthed kisses along it until he reaches a spot just behind and below her ear. He teases the spot with his tongue, then sucks it, causing Laura to gasp. He continues down her neck, pausing to nip the skin above her pulse point, then soothing it with his tongue.

As his lips reach Laura’s generous cleavage, Lee brings his hands into play, plumping and gently squeezing her breasts before teasing her taut nipples through the silk of her nightie. When he reaches for the hem, Laura stops his hand.

“I’d rather leave it on,” she says quietly.

Lee doesn’t really understand, but the customer is always right, so he agrees and encourages her to lay back on the bed. As he crawls up her body, Lee considers his next move. Not being able to get Laura naked, he’s restricted from full access to her breasts and seeing as she’s a bit older than his usual client, he doubts she’s ready for intercourse.

“Can I go down on you?” he asks suddenly. 

“That might be nice,” Laura replies, “yes.”

Lee starts by putting his hands on her legs, stroking her calves, rubbing the backs of her thighs. He kisses along the inside of her right knee and pushes the hem of her nightie up around her stomach so he can continue his kisses up her inner thigh. Just his breath against her sex causes Laura to close her eyes and release a husky moan.

“Oh, Apollo,” she cries at the first swipe of his tongue against her.

Lee finds he actually likes those lovely legs hooked over his shoulders and trim thighs surrounding his head so he puts more effort into the endeavor than his usual lazy drawing of the alphabet across a woman’s sex and clit. 

His extra effort is rewarded by the increasing volume and frequency of Laura’s moans. He braces his arm across her hips and sucks her clit into his mouth, providing steady suction and a hint of teeth. Lee feels Laura stiffen, then shudder as she comes with a wailing cry and rush of fluid against his tongue.

Lee watches Laura intently as she calms, then kisses her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. She moans, running her hands up and down his back.

“That was…really good,” Laura says, “it’s enough, if you don’t want to…”

“I want to,” Lee states, surprising himself because he means it.

“Condoms are in the bedside table,” Laura indicates.

“I guess I won’t need any lube,” she says bemusedly, causing Lee to chuckle.

Lee strips off his boxers, freeing his erection. Laura strokes him from base to tip, smoothing the few beads of fluid leaking from his tip down the length of him. Lee moves away from her to grab a condom and rolls it down his shaft.

Lee presses a kiss against Laura’s mouth as he pushes into her. Finding her tight, he enters her slowly, allowing her body to adjust to accommodate him. He stays still until she wraps a leg around him, pushing him even deeper. He sets a slow pace, gently thrusting until Laura arches against him.

“I won’t break,” she whispers in his ear, wrapping her other leg around him and locking her ankles.

Lee picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, and Laura meets him thrust for thrust, their vocalizations comingling. Laura’s fingernails dig into his back when he starts pulling almost all the way out, then pushing back in as deep as possible. As her inner walls clutch at him, he slides his hand between their bodies and begins to rub circles on her clit. She comes with a scream, nails breaking his skin as her walls clamp down around him and she shudders from the inside out. The pleasure and pain of it has Lee losing his rhythm. He thrusts a few more times before coming with a cry of her name.

Lee tries to keep himself from completely collapsing on top of Laura as he recovers. As he comes back to himself, he regrettably slips out of her, slides off the bed, and disposes of the condom. He watches as a not quite as recovered Laura’s eyes flutter and she smiles drowsily at him. He sits down at the side of the bed, reluctant to just leave.

After a few more minutes, Laura notices Lee sitting rather awkwardly on the side of the bed.

“Once again, I don’t know the protocol for this,” she says, “would it be uncouth to offer you a tip?”

“No. If you were pleased with my services, there is nothing wrong with that,” Lee replies.

Laura gets up, rights her nightie, and slips back into her robe.

“I don’t usually keep a lot of cash on me,” she explains as she finds her purse and opens her wallet.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lee says.

“No, no….I have fifty cubits. It’s not much, but…I really appreciate this, Apollo.”

Laura hands him the money and then walks with him to the elevator. 

“Maybe we can do this again sometime, Laura,” Lee blurts as the elevator door opens.

“Maybe,” she replies, a bit sadly.

Lee thought of his encounter with Laura often in the days that followed. He hadn’t spent much time with her, but he found, he liked her, he supposed. He hoped she would call for him again, however, the days and weeks went by and then Kara bought his contract.

It was shortly after that when Lee noticed a picture of a woman on a newscast that looked familiar. He paused the broadcast to examine the picture more closely – and if he switched out the red hair in the picture for darker hair, he thought it might be Laura. She had the same green eyes, the same smile. Unpausing the broadcast and turning up the volume, Lee found it was a report on the passing of the former Secretary of Education, Laura Roslin, from breast cancer. 

Lee was shocked, but certain little details he remembered from that night coupled with the picture, convinced him that the former Secretary of Education was “his” Laura. He was extremely saddened to hear of her passing and hoped that he had provided her with what she needed. He just wished he’d done it for free.


End file.
